


Sto lat

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: :(, Language Kink, M/M, chciałabym więcej ale nie mam inspiracji, jeśli w meczu z Valencią nic się nie wydarzy, taki troszeczkę, to ostatnia historyjka w najbliższym czasie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To urodziny Gerarda!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sto lat

Gerard uwielbiał urodziny odkąd tylko zaczął być ich świadom. Z wiekiem nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło choć obecnie nieco inaczej je świętował. Nadal uwielbiał dostawać prezenty, ale przede wszystkim liczył w ten dzień na dobrą zabawę. Niestety przy obecnym trybie życia nie bardzo miał na nią czas. Jasne, mógł pójść na jakąś imprezę i się nawalić, ale mógłby za to wylecieć z hukiem z klubu szybciej, niż by wytrzeźwiał. Dlatego impreza odpadała, zwłaszcza że następnego dnia czekał go mecz z Valencią. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie świętował wcale.

Koledzy na treningu złożyli mu życzenia, a w domu czekał na niego nawet tort. Musiał tylko być grzeczny i poczekać na niego do wieczora. Wtedy też Leo miał mu dać obiecany prezent. Wiedział tylko, że to będzie niespodzianka, ale nie miał pojęcie jaka. Najbardziej by się ucieszył z jakiegoś dobrego urodzinowego seksu, ale wątpił, że Leo był na tyle odważny, by samemu na to wpaść.

Potrafił zainicjować jakąś ciekawą sytuację, ale musiał być naprawdę napalony, by do tego doszło. Na szczęście on wiedział, jak do takiego stanu doprowadzić i zamierzał to dziś wykorzystać. Zresztą nie tylko to, ale także kogoś. W końcu były jego urodziny.

Dzień potwornie mu się dłużył, zwłaszcza że Leo zniknął gdzieś po treningu i musiał sam siedzieć w pustym domu, po którym snuł się bez celu. Zastanawiał się czy nie wbić Realowi jakiejś szpili, ale nie wydarzyło się ostatnio nic ciekawego, co by go do tego skłoniło. Podrażni ich innym razem, na przykład jak odpadną z Pucharu Króla.

Ups, za późno.

Wciąż nie wysłał Czeryszewowi kwiatów. Może da mu je osobiście jutro na Camp Nou.

Był w trakcie szukania kwiaciarni, gdy do domu wrócił Leo z małą paczuszką w dłoni.

\- Leo, meu amor! Gdzieś ty się podziewał tak długo?

\- Odbierałem twój prezent, a jak myślisz?

\- Uuu, pyskaty, to mi się podoba. – Gerard podszedł do Leo i spróbował chwycić prezent. – Daj, daj, daj!

\- Masz pięć lat? – Leo odsunął się jak najszybciej, by nie stracić pakunku.

\- Tak! Daj, daj, daj!

Starał się jak mógł, by trzymać prezent z dala od Gerarda, ale ten miał dłuższe ręce i w końcu udało mu się go dorwać.

\- Ej, uważaj, to delikatne – ostrzegł go, gdy próbował paczką potrząsnąć. – A w ogóle to oddawaj to.

\- Ale to mój prezent – zauważył i zrobił smutną minę. Mim oto potulnie oddał prezent.

\- Chciałem ci go dać, nie żebyś mi go wyrwał.

\- Kajam się, przepraszam, byłem głupi i nadpobudliwy.

\- Byłeś.

\- Hej, miałeś powiedzieć coś w stylu: „Nie mów tak źle o sobie Geri, jesteś inteligentny, przystojny i najlepszy we wszystkim. Proszę, oto twój prezent, a jestem nim ja. Bierz mnie!”

\- Masz… bardzo bogatą wyobraźnię – stwierdził Leo, ale uśmiechnął się mimowolnie widząc wygłupy Gerarda.

\- Staram się jak mogę – odparł z dumą. – To mogę już dostać prezent?

\- Nie zapomniałeś o czymś?

\- Ah tak! – Geri pochylił się i dał mu całusa w usta. – Mua! Lepiej?

\- Znacznie. – Leo zrobił się nagle nerwowy i co chwile przekładał paczkę z ręki do ręki nim w końcu wyciągnął ją w stronę drugiego mężczyzny. – To dla ciebie. Wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedział zaczerwieniony.

\- O raju, raju, prezent, dla mnie! – Gerard ostrożnie wziął pakunek do rąk i rozpakował go równie delikatnie. Pod błękitnym papierem było małe tekturowe pudełeczko, które po otwarciu ujawniło ukryty wewnątrz żółty kubek. – To kubek.

\- Brawo za spostrzegawczość – pogratulował mu Leo, który próbował tym samym ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien był jednak kupić czegoś lepszego.

Gerard bez żadnego rozczarowania obejrzał kubek pod każdym kątem, zatrzymując się dłużej na ręcznie namalowanym, czerwonym napisie. Kolory na pewno miały nawiązywać do senyery.

Bez trudu rozpoznał pismo Leo, który składał idealne podpisy podczas rozdawania autografów, ale na co dzień bazgrał jakby mu się wiecznie ręka trzęsła.

Napis był prosty i nie wyglądał jak coś, co mogliby sobie dać kochankowie. Żadnych sprośny żartów ani nic takiego, wprost przeciwnie:

„Wszystkiego dobrego dla najlepszego obrońcy. Leo”

Gdyby nie wiedział, że to Leo mu to podarował, przez tę wiadomość wziąłby to za prezent od kumpli z drużyny. Albo od jakiegoś fana. Nie rozumiał tego podpisu.

\- Nie podoba ci się – zauważył z rozczarowaniem Leo. Nagle zrobił się jeszcze mniejszy niż był naprawdę.

\- Nigdy nie dostałem takiego prezentu – stwierdził jeszcze raz oglądając kubek. Farba gdzieniegdzie była niechlujnie położona, widać było uwięzione pod nią bąble powietrza.

\- Kiedyś musiałeś dostać coś beznadziejnego. Szkoda że akurat ode mnie.

\- To nie jest beznadziejny prezent, jest po prostu inny.

\- Co za łagodny sposób, by powiedzieć, że prezent jest do dupy.

\- Shh! Podoba mi się. Będę z niego codziennie pił.

\- Nie musisz udawać, że ci się podoba – powiedział Leo i westchnął smutno. Prezenty z poprzednich lat mu wychodziły, czemu tym razem tak zawalił?

\- Nie udaję, naprawdę mi się podoba – zapewnił go. – Nie rozumiem tylko napisu. Jestem genialnym obrońcą i w ogóle, ale żeby mi o tym przypominać w urodziny?

\- Nie o to mi chodziło, gdy to pisałem – wyjaśnił i znów się zaczerwienił. – O to też, ale przede wszystkim chciałem podkreślić, jakimś jesteś obrońcą w życiu. Zwłaszcza moim.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał zmieszany i podszedł bliżej Leo.

\- Byłeś pierwszym, który stanął w mojej obronie, gdy jeszcze graliśmy w młodzieżówkach. Pamiętasz gdy po faulu na mnie wdałeś się w sprzeczkę i dostałeś za to czerwoną kartkę, bo chciałeś mnie bronić? Nikt wcześniej tak nie zrobił, wszyscy na treningach mnie kopali. Oprócz ciebie.

\- Pamiętam. – Nadal nie był dumny z tego, że nie zareagował wcześniej.

\- Bronisz mnie też na boisku. I poza nim. Za to właśnie chciałem ci podziękować tym prezentem.

\- Aww, to takie słodkie! Ej, ej, nie rozklejaj mi się tu. Takiego prezentu w urodziny nie chcę.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Chodź tu. – Po odłożeniu kubka w bezpieczne miejsce, Gerard rozłożył ramiona i chętnie ogarnął nimi Leo. – Najlepszy prezent na świecie.

\- Mógł wyjść lepiej.

\- Gówno prawda, jest idealny.

\- Nie jest, ale dzięki za pocieszenie.

\- Nie że uważam, że twój prezent wymaga poprawienia, ale jeśli chcesz mi to jakoś zrekompensować, to mam świetny pomysł – powiedział i złapał go oburącz za pośladki.

Leo zaśmiał się, wtulając się w szyję Gerarda.

\- Mogłem się domyślić – westchnął.

\- No co? Seks dobrze mi zrobi na jutrzejszy mecz. Będę bronił jak z nut, w końcu jestem najlepszym obrońcą.

\- Albo cię rozproszy i przez ciebie przegramy.

\- Oj no weź – upierał się dalej. – Ty też na tym skorzystasz. Zaspokoję ten twój kataloński fetysz, wiem że tego chcesz.

Gerard wcale się nie zmartwił, gdy Leo nagle zamarł w jego objęciu.

\- Nie mam fetyszu! – zaprzeczył od razu.

\- Jasne – zgodził się. – Kogo chcesz nabrać, pulga? Gdy gadam po katalońsku w łóżku, to dostajesz świra.

\- Czyli robisz to celowo.

\- Co?

\- Używasz dwóch różnych zdrobnień mojego imienia, z różnymi akcentami.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się. – Nie zauważyłem.

\- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie – zażądał poważnie i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Nie żartuję. Serio używam dwóch zdrobnień i innych akcentów?

\- Jak możesz nie wiedzieć, skoro właśnie się do tego przyznałeś?

\- Używam celowo katalońskiego. Tak jakby, nienawidzę hiszpańskiego w łóżku, a że ty masz fetysz, to dodatkowy bonus. Ale o zdrobnieniach nic nie wiem. Rozwiniesz temat?

\- Może później. Zdaje się, że chciałeś robić coś innego.

\- Właśnie! Gapa ze mnie.

Gerard chwycił go mocno w pasie i podniósł do góry. Leo był na to przygotowany i szybko objął go nogami, by nie spaść. Do sypialni trafili bez problemu, a już w drodze rozpoczął się kataloński recital. Gdyby już wcześniej tego nie chciał, teraz Leo sam niósłby Gerarda do sypialni. A przynajmniej tak by zrobił, gdyby był w stanie go unieść na dłużej niż dwie sekundy.

Gdzieś w połowie aktu, gdy Geri przyciskał go całym ciałem do łóżka, szepcząc mu przy tym do ucha po katalońsku, Leo postanowił, że obaj mogą się w to bawić. Znał kataloński, nauczył się go gdy zaczął w Barcelonie chodzić do szkoły. Akcent miał potworny, różnił się od tego używanego w Argentynie, ale ten jeden raz postarał się, by brzmieć jak rodowity Katalończyk. Nie spodziewał się efektu, jaki otrzymał.

Gerard zazwyczaj bywał agresywny w łóżku, ale gdy usłyszał jak mówi po katalońsku, zmienił się w prawdziwą bestię. Leo nie był pewny, czy po czymś takim będzie w stanie jutro biegać przeciwko Valencii. A jeszcze dziś rano myślał, że największą przeszkodą może się okazać kolano.

Przy takim narzuconym tempie nie było mowy, by seks potrwał długo. Gerard wchodził w niego bez opamiętania ilekroć wymawiał kolejne katalońskie słowo, sam zaprzestał mowy na rzecz gwałtownych pocałunków każdego możliwego kawałka wijącego się pod nim ciała. Jego ramiona ściskały Leo tak mocno, że zaczynało mu brakować tchu, ale nigdy nie czuł się tak pobudzony jak w tej chwili.

Pod koniec jego szepty zamieniły się w krzyki, co jeszcze bardziej nakręciło drugiego mężczyznę. Na szczęście też przyspieszyło jego orgazm.

Długo dochodzili do siebie. Uścisk Gerarda powoli stawał się coraz luźniejszy aż w końcu całkiem puścił Leo i padł na łóżko obok niego, nie mogąc już dłużej podtrzymywać się na rękach i nogach. Ciężko dysząc spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, posyłając sobie zmęczone uśmiechy.

\- Chyba nie tylko ja mam kataloński fetysz – stwierdził Leo. Z trudem przysunął się z powrotem do Gerarda, tęskniąc za ciepłem jego ciała.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie zamierzam się z niego leczyć – powiedział i objął chłopaka, który ledwo już trzymał oczy otwarte. – Dziękuję za wspaniałe urodziny.

\- Musisz mi się zrewanżować przy okazji moich.

\- Oh, zamierzam – obiecał i ostatkiem sił dorobił Leo jeszcze jedną malinkę na obojczyku, tam gdzie nikt nieodpowiedni nie zobaczy ani jej, ani wielu poprzedniczek, których było co najmniej dziesięć.

\- W takim razie nie mogę się doczekać – wymamrotał i zaraz potem ziewnął. – Dobranoc, Geri. Obyśmy przez ciebie jutro nie przegrali.

\- Postaram się. A ty, Ney i Luis nastrzelajcie dużo goli. Zremisować też nie możemy.

\- Mmm – odmruknął. – Wszystkiego najlepszego.

\- Dziękuję. – Gerard ucałował go w czoło i przykrył obu kocem.

\- Kocham cię, Geri.

\- A ja ciebie, Lio. Albo Leo. Jak zwał tak zwał.

Leo znalazł w sobie jeszcze dość sił, by zaśmiać się po raz ostatni.


End file.
